Small Wonders
by HaydenHalliwell
Summary: When an alleged baby killer is found murdered in his apartment, the ADA prompts Goren and Eames to uncover who did this. However, when they are forced to reopen a five-year old investigation into the baby's murder, it will turn their attention to the victim's family whose lies and secrets will reveal surprising revelations. Set after season 10


**Intro**

_In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Major Case Squad. These are their stories._

*Int. New York Judicial Court – Office of Judge Walter Bradley

(Inside the court then inside a judge's office, we see a conversation going on between the judge and two lawyers. One of the lawyers is an African-American and Major Case's ADA, Eric Locke, and the other is Shawn Riley's defense attorney, Mr. Garrett)

Garrett: My client, Mr. Riley, is seeking his name to be cleared by this horrendous charge.

Locke: That charge is for murdering a 9 month old child.

Garrett: Well, it wasn't my client. That is why I am filing this. (He gives one blue folded document to the judge and one to Locke)

Locke: (He reads it to see the motion) Motion to dismiss? (Confused as he looks back to Garrett)

Bradley: (Looking at the motion as well) On what grounds, counselor?

Garrett: On the grounds that the people has no substantial evidence proving my client really did killed that child five years ago.

Locke: Your honor. The defense is making this foolish claim, but there is enough evidence that puts Mr. Riley in the crime scene.

Garrett: Well I want the motion to dismiss this murder charge and reopen the investigation. I sense there is evidence the state is not giving up properly and is using my client as a scapegoat.

Locke: That is bull, Micah and you know that!

Bradley: Enough!

Locke: Your honor…

Bradley: Mr. Locke, I am going to request a hearing to prove the evidence is admissible or not. If I deem the evidence credible, the case will continue. However, if the evidence proves inadmissible I will grant the defense's motion to dismiss all charges.

Locke: (Looking totally upset)

Garrett: Thank you, your honor.

Bradley: Now if you can excuse me, I have other stuff to do.

(The lawyers both head out)

*Int. Office – Hallway

(Cuts outside Judge Bradley's office as ADA Locke and the defense attorney still talk)

Garrett: You know that evidence is bull and you know it will be not being allowed.

Locke: You have a lot of nerve.

Garrett: My client is innocent, Eric. If you think that evidence proves anything, just re-open the case it will solve everything!

(Garrett leaves)

Locke: (Depressed, but feels his hands are tied and must prove to the court that the evidence has to stay in)

*Ext. Rainer's Townhouse  
(View to the house a day later)

*Int. Living Room  
(Cuts inside as we see a 35 year old short cut blonde female pacing around)

(A few minutes later, another female—39 years old- coming from the outside has just entered. She is a medium hair brunette and walking with bags of groceries)

Female: (Putting the groceries down as she spots the other one pacing) Marnie, what is it?

Marnie: That prosecutor who was signed for my murdered child's case just called me.

Female: About what?

Marnie: I think he might drop the charge.

Female: What?

Marnie: Come on Casey, don't act dumb. You know that this could happen.

Casey: No, they got the guy. He was the one who came in…broke into Harriet's room, and killed her. You know that!

Marnie: I don't know. (Getting upset; after a series of paces, she sits on the white couch)

Casey: (Sitting right next to her; consoling her) Listen little sis, I wasn't there to protect you and Harriet then, but I am here now.

Marnie: Promise.

Casey: Trust me; I'll make sure everything will be alright. Justice will be served. Harriet will get justice.

(We see Casey having Marnie lay on her chest while still consoling her and have some sort of goal to do what she just say)

*Ext. Carlton's Auto Shop – Afternoon

(Cuts a few days later as we see a few men working on cars outside near an auto junkyard)

(We see a Caucasian man with salt-and-pepper curly hair, goatee, and a scar on his back of his neck walking and then he notices a few reporters on the other side of the gated fence taking pictures; one of the reporters tries to get his attention)

Reporter: Mr. Riley, are you going to take a statement about the impending trial!

(The man seems to be Shawn Riley)

Reporter: Mr…Mr Riley! Any quick statements on why you broke into the townhouse that night and what really happened to that baby?

Shawn: (Getting angry)

(Another man, a close friend to Shawn and his co-worker, sees his pain a bit and looks toward the reporters in disgust)

Shawn's friend: What are you doing! Get the hell out of here before I call the police.

Reporter#2: This is public property we are standing on.

Shawn's friend: And this is a private business. Now get out! Now! (Grabbing a huge wrench and starts to threaten them by reaching near the gated fence and about to hit) Get out!

(The reporters scram not wanting to start anymore trouble and believing there will be another shot to get to Riley)

(Shifts back to Shawn and his friend)

Shawn: You didn't have to do that, Nico.

Nico: I wanted to. You're my friend. Well, seeing how everyone is labeling you as this so-called "Baby Killer", I'm the only one who actually believes you innocent.

Shawn: You and my attorney.

Nico: How's that going anyway?

Shawn: I wish I knew. (Getting pissed after thinking about the whole situation; he throws a screwdriver towards a wall)

Nico: You're okay man!

Shawn: I just need to go. (Not feeling up to talk about it)

Nico: Come on man, please I'm here for you.

Shawn: Whatever.

(Shawn heads out)

Nico: (Feeling he is doing the best that a friend can to someone the whole world is turning against)

*Ext. Training Field

(Cuts to a field with a baseball/softball diamond all over it later that day as we see a man practicing some ball hitting)

(The 36 year old man is hitting some great shots, until another figure appears and alerts the name "Jackson"; the man turns around as he is Jackson)

Jackson: What is it?

Team member: Call.

(Seconds later, Jackson heads into the dugout as he retrieves the phone)

Jackson: Hello, Jackson here. (Listening to the person on the other line) What do you mean? (Listening again) Listen, I'm going to fix it okay. He's not a free man. I'll do something about it. (Hanging up; he retrieves his bat again and pretends everything is okay, yet he heads out of the dugout and exits out of the field not letting anyone believes he is fluke out of training)

*Int. Rainer's Townhouse – Harriet's old room

(Cuts to the townhouse to Harriet's old room; the room appears as if it is unchanged. It is still a baby room with the crib, toys, and all baby stuff occupying most of the space. Then we see the window near the crib, where the glass has been broken into. It seems the window that was broken years ago has still not been fixed)

Marnie: (Looking at the window and then stare at daughter's crib; she sees the empty crib with no warm body or sense of a human yet only a stuff teddy bear. She picks it up and consoles it in her arms sensing her daughter's spirit is still inside the room)

(A minute later, Casey steps in to see her sister still distraught)

Casey: I told you everything will be alright.

Marnie: (Still holding the bear) I'm sorry. Harriett is everywhere. I can feel her; I can sense her.

Casey: Of course you do. She's your daughter.

Marnie: I want her back.

Casey: Marnie, listen to me… (Still seeing that window unrepaired) When's that window going to be fixed?

Marnie: I don't know.

Casey: It's been five years!

Marnie: (Suddenly snaps) That window reminds me of that pain everyday! I am not going to get it fixed, okay! So why don't you be a good sister and leave me alone! (She soon throws the bear at Casey's direction)

Casey: (Ducts down as the bear misses her; she gets back up) Are you nuts!

Marnie: That baby killer could be getting a free card and you telling me I'm nuts.

Casey: Marnie, I didn't mean it.

Marnie: Whatever! (She quickly heads to her room pissed and totally depressed)

(Her door is soon closed shut)

Casey: (Feeling a bit regretful she pushed her sister's buttons, but feels something must be done)

*Int. Sandy Oaks Apartments – 4TH Floor – Shawn's Apt – Living Room

(Cuts inside his apartment as we see Shawn getting a microwavable TV dinner and a beer bottle from the kitchen; he sits on his couch while putting the stuff on the glass coffee table. He turns up the volume to see the news report)

(On the report, one of those reporters who he saw earlier is talking about the Death of Baby Harriett; he watch a lot of people mostly siding with the law and wants to know what is that "baby killer" still on the loose while a few believes this is a witch hunt on a innocent man. With so much mixed emotions, Shawn doesn't know who to trust or who to believe)

(He soon hears a few knocks on his door)

Shawn: Coming! (Drinking a bit of beer and then putting the bottle back on the table; he gets up and heads to the front to see who it is)

*Int. 3rd Floor – Ms. Wallaby's Apt.

(Cuts downstairs directly below on the 3rd floor as we see into another apt; Ms. Wallaby, a sweet 71 year old woman living with cats. As she is suddenly looking for one of the cats, Jewel)

Ms. Wallaby: Jewel, sweetie, Jewel. Where are you! (Looking everywhere)

(She hears knocking from her door; she opens it to see a 30 year old male carrying a orange-white cat)_

Ms. Wallaby: Jewel, sweetie! You found her. Thank you Thomas, my boy!

Thomas: No mention it. (Putting the cat down as Jewel heads back inside the apartment to mess with the other cats) She just stumbled downstairs and figured you were probably searching for her.

Ms. Wallaby: Thank you!

Thomas: (Smiling)

(And then all of the sudden, they both hear a crash from the apartment upstairs like glass breaking)

Thomas: What was that?

Ms. Wallaby: Oh my! That's that poor fellow, Shawn Riley's apartment.

Thomas: (Wondering what that was; he tries to see it for himself)

Ms. Wallaby: (Wanting to follow as well)

*Int. 4th floor

(They both head upstairs to the 4th floor passing the roof access door and reaching to Sean's door; Thomas tries to knock, but the door is strangely open; they both head in as Ms. Wallaby enters first then Thomas)

*Int. Sean Riley's Apt

(Entering the apartment)

Ms. Wallaby: Hello?

Thomas: Mr. Riley? I was wondering what that noise was.

(Before long, Ms. Wallaby soon turns to her right to see a terrifying sight)

Ms. Wallaby: Oh my! (Getting very upset quickly, she heads out fast)

Thomas: (Soon glance what she just saw and gets upset as well; he soon tells Ms. Wallaby) Call 911!

(Thomas glances back at the sight)

(Shift to where we eventually see a neck scar eventually zooming out as we get to see it is Shaw Riley laying on top of his crushed glass coffee table motionless with a severely bad face wound on his head and his eyes closed)


End file.
